


The One Armed Tomcat

by Freaque



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputee, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaque/pseuds/Freaque
Summary: Oneshot - Adrien Agreste had been an amputee as long as he could remember. He had just started at a new school, and y'know, being a superhero and all has put lots of stress on his teenage mind. Not to mention his partner, Ladybug, who is easily the girl of his dreams. Anyways, as the semester inches by, the villains they fight get tougher and tougher, especially when you have one prosthetic arm. Who knew a missing limb would get him into so much mischief?





	The One Armed Tomcat

“Time’s up. We’ll finish up tomorrow! Thanks everyone.” Adrien walked off the set of the photo-shoot, and pulled on his favourite black shirt. He ran his fingers through his golden hair before approaching Nathalie who escorted him to their silver car. 

“I’m sure Mr. Agreste will be pleased with your work today, Adrien.” She said, opening the back door. Adrien sighed and plopped himself onto the cool leather seats. It was a quiet ride to the school.

“Thanks Nathalie.” He mumbled, grabbing his bag with his good arm. He climbed the stairs in the entrance and disappeared behind the school’s front doors.

“You okay?” Plagg said quietly. Adrien nodded. “I’m sick of all these photo-shoots. I just want to go to school with my friends.”

“I know kid, but at least you’re here now, right?” The kwami said, patting his shoulder. “Yeah, I guess. Hide Plagg.”

Plagg buried himself into Adrien’s bag as the model walked into class, handing Ms. Bustier his absence slip. He made his way to his seat, greeted by Marinette who gave him a bright smile. He waved back and sat down next to Nino.

About fifteen minutes into the class, there was a sharp clatter as the windows shattered in the classroom next door.

“Oh dear!” Ms. Bustier said, peeking her head out the door. Adrien jumped up. “Ms. Bustier, I have an emergency call… from my father. May I be excused for a minute?” 

She turned to him, and looked at her watch. “Be fast, Adrien. This might be an akuma attack.”  He rushed out of the room. “May I go too, Ms. Bustier? I need to use the bathroom.” Marinette said.

Ms. Bustier shook her head. “You can go when Adrien gets back.” Marinette groaned. “It’s an emergency! Erm...girl stuff, you know?” she said, pulling out a wrapped pad from her bag. The class gasped like they’d never seen one before.

“Just go, and be quick.” Ms. Bustier said. Marinette thanked her and rushed out of the room. When she was safely in a stall, she locked the door and called on Tikki to transform her. “Spots on!”

~~~

“I am Insecta!” A girl’s voice cried out. Ladybug had just arrived, swinging in as fast as she could and narrowly saving her partner from certain death by giant bugs. “Woah! What, did someone step on your pet snail?” Chat Noir taunted. The girl with six legs and antennae didn’t seem to find the remark funny at all, and launched herself at the boy in leather. He quickly jumped out of the way and landed a hard hit on her head with his baton. Ladybug jumped in and began tying up the insect legs with her yo-yo string.

Insecta cried out, and on cue, hundreds of giant bugs began to emerge from the streets, clicking their fangs and pinchers. “Get those nasty pests! I would love to have insect themed earrings, and maybe even a matching ring!”

Chat dived at Ladybug, pushing her out of the way as a giant wasp took a stab at her. “Look out!” They rolled on the concrete multiple times, ending up in an embarrassing position that they’re unfortunately used to being in. Chat Noir of course broke into a cheeky grin, but suddenly cried out in pain as a large scorpion pierced through his suit into his back.

“Chat!” Ladybug cried out. Grabbing him by the waist, she dragged him into a nearby alley way and swung off safely onto a rooftop. Hiding behind a chimney, she crouched down and gently cupped his cheek. “Are you okay?”

He grunted in pain, and inhaled sharply. “Nothing good ol’ Chat Noir can’t handle.” He wheezed, lifting his gloved arm off of his stomach, which was covered in an alarmingly large amount of blood. The entry wound started in the side of his back, beside his spine. It left a long scratch up to his shoulder. “Chat! Oh my God…” Ladybug said.

“Ah man… I hope it isn’t as bad as it feels…” He winced, taking another sharp breath. Ladybug covered her mouth. “I guess that means it is…” He whispered.

“Don’t worry… I-It’s not that bad.” She said. She was never a real good liar, and she could tell by Chat’s unconvinced expression it was obvious. Ladybug called for her lucky charm. A red and black-spotted roll of gauze fell in her lap. 

“Uh… Okay. I’m going to wrap you up real good until I can defeat Insecta and reverse all the damage.” Chat Noir swallowed hard. “Wrap me up?”

She nodded. “Does this work?” She said, pointing to his golden bell attached to a zipper. His voice cracked a little. “Yep…” He sucked in a breath as her gloved hand gently began to pull on the zipper, until it reached his navel. 

Peering down at the damage, he saw his lower abdomen pooling with blood from his side. “Oh God!” He said, panicking a little. Ladybug kept herself composed, only internally freaking out. She reached up for the fabric by his collarbone, and attempted to pull it off his shoulders.

“No! Wait…” Chat Noir said, using his good hard to keep the leather to his shoulder. “You don’t want to do that.”

“Chat, you’re dying.” Ladybug said flatly, resisting his hand. Chat winced in pain as he tried to protect his prosthetic arm from being exposed. “W-wait! At least do my back first! I c-can’t bear my lady see my exposed shoulders. This fabric is the only thing protecting my innocence.” He said, ignoring the excruciating pain.  _ She can’t see my arm. She can’t see my arm. She can’t see my arm. _

“Chat, I can literally see your nipple.” Ladybug pointed out. He let out a half laugh of defeat… and then a whine of pain. “Ladybug please just look at my back first. I feel like someone who just got mutilated by Freddy Kruger.”

Ladybug sighed, and helped him turn around. She peeled the fabric from the side of his good arm, and he let out a gasp of relief. With his one bare arm exposed, she was able to dress the wound on his back.

“It’s not too deep. I think you’ll be okay. Maybe I should take you to Master Fu?” Chat Noir eagerly pulled on the fabric. “ _OkaythankyouMiladyIdon’tknowwhatI’ddowithoutyouloveyou_!” He sputtered.

“Hey! Wait, I’m not done. Your shoulder is still all scraped up.” She said, pulling the fabric off his other shoulder leaving him no time to react. She gasped as the fabric pulled away, revealing his artificial bicep. “Uhh...Surprise?” He said, pulling out his prosthetic arm.

“Oh Chat! You never told me…” She said, examining it. “Is this why you didn’t want me to see your shoulder?”

His ears drooped. “Yeah. We should probably go see Master Fu now, I guess you could say I’m  **_Un-armed_ ** ” He chuckled, trying to change the topic. Chat unhooked his harness and let her remove the arm from him, leaving her to dress his remaining stump. “You know, the arm thing is no big deal. In fact, I have a ...friend who has an amputated arm too.”

“Really? What’s his name?” He said, ears perking up. “That’s classifi-” She stopped mid sentence. Her eyes caught a familiar logo and brand name printed on the back of the prosthetic.

_ Agreste _ .

Adrien had the exact same arm as Chat Noir. It couldn’t be a coincidence… Could it?

“What is it?” Chat said, taking his arm back and re-attaching it. “N-nothing… I just thought I heard Insecta again…” She said, helping him zip back up.

“Well that was quite intimate, Milady. Let’s do it again sometime!” Chat said, leaning in close. He winced a bit as the sharp pain returned from his quick movement. “In your dreams, cat. I’m taking you back to Fu. You’re in no condition to fight.

“As you wish!” He said, not objecting to Ladybug as she picked him up bridal style and leapt across the rooftops to Master Fu’s place. Leaving to renew her transformation as her earrings blipped.

~~~

Around twenty minutes later, the magic cloud of pink ladybugs dispersed across the city, repairing damages from the akuma. Chat sighed in relief as the pain was lifted off of him. “Ladybug must be worried about you, Adrien. Go on and find her.” Master Fu said, waving him out the door. “Thanks, Master.”

Outside the building, Ladybug waited for her partner, who bounced through the door good as new. “Hey Chaton. I gotta talk to you. Do you have time?” She said. “I always have time for you, Milady.” He said, planting a kiss on her hand.

They sat atop the Arc de Triomphe. “About earlier...”  She looked up, and then slowly examined his face. Flawless skin, golden hair, bright green eyes… She brought her hand to his, and felt the cool metal supporting it’s frame. She was taken aback a bit, and felt the Agreste logo on the bottom of the thumb.  _ It was definitely Adrien. _

She looked into his eyes in shock. Her eyes were wide open as she came to her realization. 

She mouthed the his name.

**Adrien?**

“Ladybug...Do you know me?”

She stood up and looked out over the city. Finally, she glanced down at him. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

She leapt from the Arc, and swung off towards the school. Chat could feel his heart pounding against his chest. The butterflies in his stomach felt as if they’d break through his body. He jumped after her, and was finally lead to the school, where he de-transformed and slowly walked up the stairs. Waiting for him behind the doors was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She took one long look at the love of her life’s arm. Same logo, same colour, same size.

“H-hey Marinette.” He stuttered. “Hey Adrien. You look nervous… Is everything okay?”

He sighed, “I’m fine, I just thought you were someone else. And this akuma… it was crazy.” He said, rubbing the spot where he was stabbed earlier. “I hope you’re doing alright now. You don’t have to worry about getting hurt anymore though, I’m  **_un-armed_ ** .” She said raising her hands to prove it, feeling very proud of herself for pulling that pun off.

Adrien’s jaw dropped. His eyes filled with tears. “Milady!” He said, throwing himself at her. She broke into a smile. “Hey chaton.” She beamed. He was speechless, and also a crying mess for some reason.

“I don’t even know what to say… or why I’m crying… I love you!” He said, hugging her tightly.

Marinette felt herself heat up from the inside. She never felt happier, and physically hurt from smiling so much. “I love you too, you  _ furry _ …”

Adrien was taken back. “Excuse me?” He laughed. She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Nothing!”

“Come here, you!” He said, pulling her in for a proper  _ french _ kiss. They were in Paris after all. 

“And just for the record, that was a fantastic pun.” He said, pulling away. “What can I say? I stole it from the best.” She winked.

_ I love that girl… _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
